Danny Phantom: Box of Love
by PS2wizard
Summary: During a picnic, the Box Ghost falls in love with the Lunch Lady and begs Danny for help. Can Danny help him and finally be rid of him? or will helping him make life worse?
1. When Lunch Meets Box

Danny Phantom: Box of Love

Act I: Picnic of Terror

It's a beautiful Saturday afternoon in the Park. Many are laying out blankets and lighting grills for the annual Amity Park Barbeque. Dash and his parents are playing football and rudely playing and stepping on the other patrons food. Paulina is in her usual pink shirt and wearing shorts applying sunscreen to her skin. It's just an average day at the picnic. Or it was.

HONK HONK!

Everybody nearly has a heart attack when they see the Fenton RV. The Fentons exit the RV and for once Jack and Maddie are wearing casual clothing and not jump suits. Sam's parents, irritated, head towards the Fentons.

Mr. Manson: Just what do you think you're doing here Fenton.

Jack: Here to join with everyone at the barbeque.

Mr. Manson: I know you're probably in denial from discovering your son's a ghost, but you can't deny that you and your family were banned from the Amity Park barbeque years ago.

Jack: you know that wasn't my fault and I'm not in denial.

Danielle: (To Jazz) What happened?

Jazz: (To Danielle) Let's just say it started with our family being introduced into the neighborhood, and ended with everyone covered in chili and my Dad ending up in his underwear.

Jack: Come on! My son saved the world. Besides, you let the Guys in White and Valerie in.

Mrs. Manson: Yes and they know when to cause a mess when a ghost shows up.

Danny: Sam even texted me saying it was okay. By the way why is she at a barbeque.

Mr. Manson: It's her punishment for going out with you.

While the two families argue, Dash and the other parents watch as if it were a show.

Mr. Baxter: This is hliarious! Dash get me a soda from the icy box.

Dash: Sure thing Dad.

He leaves the show and opens the container.

Box Ghost: I am the Box Ghost! Beware!

Suddenly, the Box Ghost flys out of the ice box, more blue than usual.

Box Ghost: Fear me and I frozen-ness.

The two families stop and look at the ghost. The Manson's scream while Danny sighs as his parent's prepare for a fight.

Mr. Manson: Where do you think you're going?

Maddie: Oh, come on. This is our job.

Mrs. Manson: We're perfectly fine with the regular ghost hunters.

As if on que, Valerie transforms into her ghost hunting gear and flies off after the Box Ghost, who is pathetically throwing popsicles at her.

Mrs. Manson: See nothing to be worried about.

?: AHHHH!

Sam can be seen running towards her family.

Sam: Danny!

Right behind her is the Lunch Lady Ghost.

Lunch Lady: Prepare to meat your doom.

Before Jack and Maddie can react, The Guys in White already pull out some weapons and proceed to attack.

Mrs. Manson: Nothing to worry about.

However, Valerie attempts to trap the Box Ghost in a net but accidentally traps the Guys in White, whose laser guns go off and knock Valerie off her hoverboard.

Danny: You were saying.

Mr. Manson: Just hurry up, buy you can't stay.

Danny: Deal.

Danny turns into his alter ego and flys after the Lunch Lady, while the Box Ghost continues to fly in fear, not knowing he is not being chased. When he tries to look back, he ends up running into the Lunch Lady Ghost.

Lunch Lady: Watch where you're going!

Box Ghost: You first you-

He then gets a good look at the Luch Lady and is stunned.

Box Ghost: -enchantinhg vixen.

Uncaring, the Lunch Lady gets up and continues the battle while her new admirer watches.

Box Ghost: Wow, what a woman.

The two continue to blast each other with ecto rays.

Danny: Ithink it's time for you to chill.

He then blasts an ice blast and freezes her arm.

Lunch Lady: You're not the only one with _chili_ attacks.

She then looks at the steaming vats of chili and makes it shoot out like a geyser and aims it at Danny and the other people.

Box Ghost: Now that is hot.

He then gets sprayed by Chili.

Box Host: Literally.

End of Act I.


	2. A Not So Easy Challenge

Act II: A Not So Easy Job

At the Fenton household, Jack is angrily pacing after being thrown out of the barbeque. Danny walks through the covered in chili.

Danny: (sarcastically) Thanks for the ride home.

Maddie: Sorry honey, but we had to take your father home before he caused more trouble. Also, we didn't want chili on the seats. By the way, Tucker is in the lab waiting for you.

Danny: Probably so he can look through my fan mail and grab any money or write down phone numbers.

Danny walks down the stairs to the lab while Danielle and Jazz are trying to cancel out Jack's grumbling with ear plugs. He reaches the bottom and sees Tucker waiting.

Tucker: Finally dude, I've been waiting here for half an hour.

Danny: What about the barbeque?

Tucker: its three days long, I can miss one day. By the way where's Sam?

Danny: Here parents are making her work at the barbeque just because we're dating.

Tucker: Harsh dude, I'm sure she'll be- Ohh big box!

Danny: Box? Tucker don't-

Before he could stop him, Tucker opened it.

Box Ghost: BEWARE!

The Box Ghost appears out of the box.

Danny: (Groan) Didn't I defeat you like an hour ago?

Box Ghost: The Box Ghost cannot be defeated! Now, face my- begging and weeping.

Danny: I'm going gh- wait what?

Box Ghost: I need your help. During the fight I was winning at the barbeque, I fell in love with the most beautiful girl.

Danny: Love? Girl? Barbeque? Winning?

Tucker: Who's the lucky lady? Spectra? Ember? Desiree?

The box ghost pulls a box out of mid-air and takes out a picture.

Box Ghost: It's the beautiful Lunch Lady.

Danny: HER! I don't know whether to be sick or laugh.

Tucker: I do.

Tucker grabs the box and throws up in disgust.

Danny: I agree with "Chunks" over here. Why do you need our help?

Box Ghost: For some reason, she resists my macho moves and you're the only person I know who has met her, has a girlfriend, and will laugh the least about the situation.

Tucker begins to stop and Danny makes his decision.

Danny: Alright, I'll help. Only because if this works, I won't have to deal with you as much and let's just say that a friend of mine would want this to happen.

As he says those last words, he remembers being attacked by the twisted being known as Box Lunch and of Clockwork's message about unity.

Box Ghost: Thank you Danny Phantom! Now what should I do?

Danny: First thing you should know is that she loves meat. She can even use it as a weapon. Also, don't try and change anything involving food, and last she has a bit of a temper, so watch what you say.

Box Ghost: Alright, farewell Danny Phantom!

The Box Ghost flies into the Ghost Zone portal and Tucker finishes being disgusted. Later at night, the Fentons are getting ready for bed.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Jack: I'll get it.

Jack opens the door to see Sam's parents and two cops behind them.

: Jack, you really have done it this time.

Jack: Hey do we judge how you dress?

Mrs. Manson: Yes, but that's not why we're here. We're here because we want you to return the stolen meat from the barbeque.

Jack: The meat is gone? Oh the irony, I mean you wouldn't let me in the barbeque, but know no one can have the barbeque.

Mrs. Manson: Not exactly. We know you took the meat and we are here to take it back.

Jack: Hey, you have no right to accuse me. You don't have proof.

Mr. Manson: One, you fit the motive because your family is the only family not participating in this event. Second, we have the power and money to arrest you. Third, there's a trail of meat leading to your house.

Jack looks and there is a trail of meat leading to his house.

Mr. Manson: We are willing to look this over, if you return the meat, apologize, and make Danny break up with our daughter.

Danny: (off-screen) WHAT!

Danny appears out of no where.

Danny: I heard everything. My Dad did not steal that meat.

Jack: No need to defend me son. I'm sure our American justice system will see me innocent.

5 minutes later Jack is in a cop car.

Jack: Danny you can start defending me.

The cop car drives away leaving the Fentons in the street.

Jazz: I'll go try and find a lawyer.

Maddie: Good idea, the rest of us will go to bed.

Danny goes to the lab instead of his room. He finds in the lab The Box Ghost covered in meat.

Danny: I had a feeling you were behind this. Do I want to know why you're covered in meat?

Box Ghost: I was talking to the Lunch Lady and then she went nuts.

Danny: What did you say?

Box Ghost: "What's cooking, good looking" and "You look like you'll be meaty forever".

Danny grabs his cell phone and calls Tucker.

Danny: (to Tucker) Tucker, remind me to tell "Romeo" here what he is NOT supposed to do.

The next day, everybody is back at the park. Danny arrives to see his father in a 17th century stocks and Sam's parents watching.

Jack: Is this really necessary?

Mr. and Mrs. Manson: Yes.

Danny: Hey! What are you doing?

Mr. Manson: Making an example of your father. What are you doing here?

Danny: Sam sent me a text. By the way where is she?

Mrs. Manson: Helping with the barbeque. Now if you don't mind we're waiting for our shipment of meat.

As if on queue, a truck with meat comes in.

Danny: Why do you need my dad to return the meat when you already have more? And why do you guys have a grudge on my family?

Mr. Manson: Simple, we used to value your family's importance with more ghosts coming and let you be friends with Sam; but now that we know you're partially responsible and that you're the dangerous influence that is endangering kids to hunt ghosts, we view that as a threat to the neighborhood and our Sam.

Danny: But that's-

Box Ghost: AHHHHH!

Danny turns around to see the Box Ghost being chased by an angry Lunch Lady Ghost.

Danny: And I thought Tucker was bad at picking up women.

While everyone is looking at the ghosts, someone hijacks the truck and revs off with the back door open.

Mr. Manson: THE MEAT!

Mrs. Manson: The barbeque is ruined!

Lunch Lady: WHAT! NOBODY CHANGES THE MENU!

The Lunch Lady stops chasing after her admirer and starts to pursue the truck.

Danny: I'm going ghost!

Danny transforms into his ghost self and flies off after the truck and ghost.

Jack: Hello? Can anyone help me? I need to use the little ghost hunter's room.

As the two ghosts close in on the truck, one of the hijackers pulls out a blaster and fires from the window.

Danny: Yikes! Why can't I be normal?

End of Act II

Sorry folks, but it may take a while for me to write the next chapter because I am finishing up another story.


	3. Love At First Fight

Act III: Love at First Fight

As the truck zoomed through stop lights, Danny Phantom and the Lunch Lady were chasing after it. One of the boxes of meat fell out when the truck hit bump spilling meat on the road. The Lunch Lady used her powers to create 4 meat minions.

Lunch Lady: Go my pets. Go and retrieve the meat!

The meat minions obeyed and flew to the top of the truck. The first 2 started pounding on top of the truck trying to open it while the other 2 were focusing on the drivers and engine.

Danny: (Groan) Why do have to be so good?

Danny started to fly closer to the front. to stop the meat minion trying to destroy the engine. Danny easily blasted it off with an ecto ray from his hand. The other one flew inside the truck's window to hide, but the noises made it sound like the thing was causing trouble. The truck started to swerve on the road and Danny started to fear that the drivers would hit a civilian. Danny flew ahead of the truck and saw some people crossing a cross walk. So he flew ahead pushed them onto the sidewalk. Then he saw a little girl next to him and since he was 4 seconds from being flattened, he picked her up and turned them both intangible. The truck passed through them and Danny gave the girl back to her parents. Up ahead he could see that meat minion causing the trouble was thrown out of the truck., but Danny was more focused on the two on the roof who were making progress.

Danny: Two down, 4 more weirdos to go.

Who caught up with the truck and landed on top. The two meat minions saw him and started attacking him. One jumped on Danny and started pulling his raven-black hair and covering his eyes. The other tripped Danny and made him fall on his back. The two held Danny down as their master appeared.

Lunch Lady: Nobody changes the menu. Especialy when meat is the menu! Would you like milk or juice?

Danny then saw ahead that the truck was heading for a tunnel.

Danny: You kniow I think I'll pick juice, because milk goes right through me.

Right as she is about to deliver a powerful blow, he turns intaingible and phases into the back of the truck. The Lunch Lady and her minions then notice the tunnel and are to surprised to react. The Lunch Lady is blown right off the truck while her minions are scattered on her. Danny tries to imagine what the Lunch Lady's face looked like while trying to catch his breathe. He pulled the back door to the truck closed, transformed back to normal and sat down next to a box of meat. The truck was completely dark and eventually the darkness caused Danny to fall asleep. He was awoken to find the truck had stopped. He heard the two doors from the drivers seat being opened and closed. He figured that there were two people at the wheel. One to drive and one to shoot. He turned intangible and phased out of the car. When he got out he was in a forest clearing with no signs of roads or civilization. All there was was trees, nature, and crates and crates of meat.

Danny: So this is where the stolen meat went. Now I wonder who-

Before he could finish his thought, he felt something against his back. A ghost blaster to be exact.

Danny: Alright, whoever you are, you better return the meat or else-

The next thing he felt was a total surprise. He felt the ghost blaster being pulled away from his back and the touch of someone's lips on his cheek. In shock he turns around.

Danny: SAM!

The framer and kisser was his girlfriend Sam and next to her was her grandmother. Slowly, more people who look like hippies come out.

Sam: I thought you would be more happy to see me.

Danny:Wait, you're behind this? You're the reason my Dad is in jail.

Sam: Danny, let me explain. You see when my parents made me work at the barbeque, I was mad. Not only because I'm a ultra recyclo-vegetarian, but because they were doing it because we're dating. So at first it was mess the meat, put hot sauce in them and stuff but the Lunch Lady found me. That's when you saw me at the barbeque. After seing you guys get thrown out. I figured it was time I really did something to my parents. I got some of my other eco-friends to help me hijack the meat trucks and we were going to hold the meat "hostage" until you and your family could come to the barbeque. ersonally, I don't want you to eat meat, but I do want you to have fun and get the treatment you deserve.

Danny: That explains how you got the trucks and why you did it, but why is your grandma here?

Sam: She was the one who convinced me to do this. Plus, she threatened to tell if I didn't let her help.

Sam's Grandma: Meet our demands or no meat at all!

Danny: She is definitely your grandma.

Sam: I never expected your Dad to get blamed.

Danny: Actually that was the Box Ghost's fault. It's a long story but Tucker and I are helping him date the Lunch Lady.

Sam makes a look of disgust.

Danny: Tucker made the same choice. Also, I'm not mad at you, I never will. You were trying to do something nice in your own way, and that's what I like about you.

He notices that by now Sam is blushing.

Tucker: Ah-HA! I knew you were behind this!

Sam: Tucker! How did you find us?

Tucker: Don't you remember I have a huge meat sense. This place was like a magnet.

Danny: Were you followed?

Tucker: Please, what fool do you take me for?

Box Ghost: I AM THE BOX GHOST!

Sam: We take you for a big fool.

Box Ghost: DANNY! I need your help!

Sam: His help? Why do you need his help? He doesn't know how to talk to girls. Do you know how long it took for him to ask me out?

Box Ghost: NO! Now what will I-

The Box Ghost then notices all the missing meat.

Box Ghost: Yes! If I tell my beloved where the meat is, she'll have to love me.

Sam: Or you could be yourself and forget about all this.

Box Ghost: I like my plan better.

He focuses on one of the boxes and causes it to rise high up into the air and then makes it explode like a firework made of meat.

Tucker: What if your plan doesn't work?

The Box Ghost: I didn't think about that.

However, The Lunch Lady appears as if out of no matter. She seems furious, especially at Sam.

Lunch Lady: YOU! YOU"LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!

Danny goes ghost and blasts her into a couple of meat crates.

Danny: Sam, how much meat is here?

Sam: Too much. Everyone in the truck.

Everyone begins to pile into the back of the truck. Sam and her grandmother get in the front.

Box Ghost: Don't leave! I still need help!

Sam: Look just read her poetry or something.

Box Ghost: Okay.

As the Box Ghost flies towards his beloved, the truck revs off with Sam, Danny, and an elderly woman in the driver's seat.

Sam: You think that will buy us enough time.

Danny: Probably.

About half an hour later, things go wrong.

RUMBLE

Sam: Tell me that was Tucker's stomach.

Danny: No.

Danny looks out the window to see a giant, meat monster that's about twice the size of his school.

Danny: Guys, we are in big trouble. Head to the barbeque, I might have a plan. I'm going ghost!

Sam's Grandma: What kind of plan is that?

He goes ghost and flies out onto the top of the truck. Despite the size of the monster, Danny still attempts to fight it. Every attack Danny throws, ecto rays, punches, kicks, even the ghostly wail has little effect on the Lunch Lady. His last kick failed and ended up causing him to be grabbed by the Lunch Lady.

Lunch Lady: You can't defeat me! I am-

Box Ghost: Wait for me my beloved!

Lunch Lady: Get away from me!

She uses her free hand to swat the Box Ghost away.

Danny: Wow, talk about giving someone the cold shoulder. Wait!

Upon realizing, Danny freezes his captor's arm and shatters it. He then proceeds to do the same with her legs. As Danny freezes the monster, Sam and the others get closer and closer to the barbeque. There, an angry mob of people are crowding around Sam's parents who are next to Jack in his stockhold.

Mr. Manson: Now we all know you're angry about the missing meat and the only thing we could find was our daughter's salads.

Mrs. Manson: But we're sure we can all have a good time and blame Jack Fenton.

Dash: Boo.

Dash then picks up a ripe tomato and throws it, hitting Mr. Manson in the leg.

Mr. Baxter: Son! You know better than that. You got to aim higher.

Dash: Got it Pops.

Soon everyone started to grab food and toss it at Sam's parents.

Jack: Ha! Not so good now.

Then they started aiming at Jack as well.

Mrs. Manson: Ugh, I wish we had some meat.

The truck stops right near Sam's parents and Sam rushes out fast.

Sam: (panting) Guys. Ghosts. Meat. Trouble.

Dash: This is no time for charades Manson.

Jack: SHe's trying to say the meat is under attack by ghosts or there are meat ghosts and we're in trouble.

Mr. Manson: Nice try, Fenton. We already of 3 hunters here, I think we're fine.

Danny: AHHHHHHH!

Danny falls from the sky and crashes right next to his father.

Mrs. Manson: Drat, he missed.

Everybod looks where Danny was coming from and is in horror to see the monster that is coming towards them.

Mrs. Manson: (To Guys in White and Valerie): Don't just stand there! Get that thing!

The hunters head straight towards the Lunch Lady and fire everything they have. Like Danny, it has little effect. In fact, the hunters are actually retreating.

Agent M: It's impossible, our weapons can't hurt it.

Jack: (Sarcasticly) Wow, nice hunters. I guess they are doing a better job than me.

Agent O: Well what do you suggest?

Jack: Well technically, that meat is just a shield or armor, so just get rid of the meat and you'll have a clear shot of her.

Valerie: How are we supposed to get a shot at that?

Jack: I have an idea, but you're going to have to let me go.

Mr and Mrs. Manson: NEVER!

They take another look at the monster getting closer.

Mr. Manson: You win.

He frees Jack from the stockholds and Jack brings everyone together.

Jack: Okay, to beat that ghost, I'll need a cell phone, complete access to the Nasty Burger supplies, and a soda.

Mrs. Manson: We'll pay for any missing inventory.

Dash: Here's that soda.

Mr. Baxter: HEY!

Agent O: You can use my cell phone.

Jack: (dialing) Come on, pick up. Maddie? Listen, get to the barbeque and bring the Fenton Ghost Peeler and the ECTO. Just trust me, it's ghost related.

Mrs. Manson: What's the soda for?

Jack: I was just thirsty.

10 minutes later.

Maddie: You sure you know what you're doing.

Jack: Nope.

Maddie lowers a giant weapon that looks like a cannon.

Mr. Manson: What is that?

Jack: ECTO. It stands for Enhancement Cannon Tracking Optimizer. It enhances any ghost weapon 10 times. The only down side is I haven't tested because _some_ people think it's unethical. Now where'e the nasty sauce vat?

Sam's Grandma: Right here.

The truck now has the nasty sauce vat in there.

Jack: Perfect! Now all we need to do is get the ghost close enough, fire a hole in it using the Fenton Ghost Peeler in the ECTO, and then launch the nasty sauce vat in there. When she seals the hole, the meat's temperature wil make the vat unstable and blow up. Destroying her shield and saving the town. That or killing us all.

Everyone has a worried look on their face. As the Lunch Lady get closer and closer, They prepare the ECTO for fire.

Jack: Steady, Steady, FIRE!

They fire two shot: one at the leg and one at the arm

The Lunch Lady falls hard. Whiledown, Sam's grandma backs the tuck into the hole and gets out right before it closes

Sam's Grandma: Best Barbeque Ever!

As the second hole closes the Box Ghost flies into one of them.

Danny: Everybody, get to a safe distance!

Danny grabs Sam before as they all start running. Inside the monster, the Box Ghost finds his way to where the Lunch Lady is.

Box Ghost: Get out of here! It's going to blow!

Lunch Lady: Why don't you take a hint!

Box Ghost: Because in the cafeteria that is my heart, my love for you is the breakfast, lunch, and dinner, 24/7 and I won't let anyone change that menu.

As the vat gets closer, the Lunch Lady makes out a tiny smile. The pressure gauge is off the meter and is about to blow.

Box Ghost: Fear me vat!

He starts to focus all his power on creating box-like shield around him and the Lunch Lady growing more powerful and bigger. From the outside, the explosuion is blinding. When it ended, the monster was no more. The Box Ghost fell to the Earth and the Lunch Lady caught him. Everyone cheered, but only The Lunch Lady and Tucker cried.

Tucker: Raining meat? It's like a dream come true.

Lunch Lady: NOOOOOOO! Don't you dare die on me. I only just found that there is room for an extra serving. Don't go please.

Box Ghost: ... Be... Beware.

She hugged him and they both turned invisible and flew away. Meanwhile, Jack is happily dancing about his success.

Jack: Yes! I saved the town, I saved the town.

Mrs. Manson: You still can't come to the barbeque.

Jack, Maddie, Jazz, and Danielle: ARE YOU KIDDING ME!

Dash: Yeah come on, they saved the town.

Mr. Baxter: And saved the meat.

Agent O and M: and got rotten fruit thrown at him.

Valerie: Let them in.

Mr. Lancer: Let them in.

Everybody: Let them in! Let them in!

Mr. and Mrs Manson: ALRIGHT!

Mr. Manson: You can join the barbeque Fentons.

Jack: YES! Finally, you won't regret it. Plus, I get to try my new g-

Everyone: AHHHHH!

Jack:-rill. One that I bought at a store. Does anyone know how to light one?

Jazz: Danny might, by the way where is he?

Danielle: And where's Sam?

Meanwhile, in the woods a mile back.

Danny: Nice hiding spot, how did you find it?

Sam: I come here to unwind, hide from parents.

Danny: As crazy as this sounds, despite the giant ghosts, love-sick losers, and my Dad nearly going to jail, this is might be the best barbeque I've been too.

Sam: Why? This might be the worst barbeque ever!

Danny: True, but this is special. I got to spend with you.

They both blush and look at each other awkwardly.

Sam's Grandma: Well don't just stand there, kiss her!

Behind them, Sam's grandma is watching in her wheelchair.

Sam: Grandma! You can't just force us to-

Mid-sentence, Danny kisses her on the lips.

Sam's Grandma: My work her is done.

As she leaves they start to make out.

Danny: It's official. We're making this our secret romance spot.

Lunch Lady: You mean_ our_ secret romance spot.

Danny turns around to see the Box Ghost with his head in the Lunch Lady's lap.

Box Ghost: OW! Can't we have a secret spot to? OUCH!

Lunch Lady: Sorry Boxie-Boo.

Box Ghost: It's okay, soon everyone will fear our love and wrath!

Danny: So much for our secret hide-out.

Sam: True but that doesn'tmake it less romantic.

Before they can resume making out, the Box Ghost and Lunch Lady started before them.

Sam: Okay, that might make this less romantic.

End of Act III.

Hope you enjoy this, and stay tuned for DP Season 4, Ep. 3- Video Lame.


End file.
